


Teen Wolf Reverse Bang - Sparks

by Deepclaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepclaw/pseuds/Deepclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>((A TWRB fanart that links to accompanying fiction.))</b>
</p><p><b>Fic Summary:</b> Life seems to be calming down in Beacon Hills, until Stiles’s jeep gets a mysterious overnight paint job. Also, it can drive itself, which is not nearly as convenient as you’d think. Takes place at the end of Season 1 but BEFORE Season 2 (S2’s events are either tweaked or pushed back a little.) Scott is pretty happy with Allison, Lydia’s made a splendid recovery, and Stiles may or may not be dating Derek (it depends how they feel that day).</p><p>Teen Wolf/Transformers Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Reverse Bang - Sparks

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/642612)

**Author's Note:**

> The above was my art prompt for the TWRB this year. :D And luckily 'Ukefied' picked it up to write a fic, called 'Sparks.' You can find the fic by clicking the picture above, and you can find the Reverse Bang Website [here](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  The Link to the Master Post will be edited in soon, I just need to get it from Ukefied later today. :)


End file.
